Wizards, Witchs, and Demons
by CrimsonBetrayal
Summary: What if what they thought was miko powers truely weren't? This is a crossover with Harry Potter and another anime but you'll have to read to find out which one.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own InuYasha or Harry Potter! There will be another anime that will come in the next chapter. The chapters to this fic will more than likely be short just so you know.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Her mind was in a frenzy trying to absorb all that has happened in the last month. Her heart ached for her friends, Sango and Miroku. They had died in the final battle with Naraku. Then there was Inu he had decided to go to hell with Kikyo in the end. It had hurt to her to hear his decision but not in the way, she thought it would. Over time her love for him had became more of a brotherly love and she felt like she lost s family member.  
  
She had also found out that she was really a half witch and half dragon demon. It seems that what they thought was miko powers was really witchcraft. Her mother had told her this only a month ago and also told her that she was not to use her powers in her era for it was against some rule.  
  
Then her mind came to the term at hand. She had to leave the feudal era once and for all. She was to attend a school for her witching abilities. Her mother had called it Hogwarts.  
  
Tears were now forming in her eyes as she thought of leaving her brother, son, and niece. They had become so close over the year and now she had to leave them. Her tears were now silently falling from her eyes. Her tears formed black tear gems with silver swirls. It was her tears of sadness and loss.  
  
She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't realize she was now only a few feet from the well and the end of her adventures in this era. When she came out of her thoughts, her heart began to weep with what it was about to loose. Her family in this era would be lost to her forever.  
  
I hope you liked it so far! Please R&R to let me know what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything! I thank you to those who reviewed.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
A beautiful girl was standing at the side of an old well. Her hair was a bark blue that looked like the night sky, her eyes were silver with blue swirls, and what you could see of her arm had light blue shinny scales that glowed with radiance. Her skin was flawless, she had dainty fangs protruding from her lips, and dainty claws that adored her once human looking nails. Her lips were full and a perfect shade of pink, her ears were also pointed much in the way that Sesshomaru's were, and she had sign on her forehead that stood for each element, fire, earth, water, and wind. She was what any male would call a goddess.  
  
With her was the tall and proud inu youkai, Lord Sesshomaru, a small but enthusiastic kit, Shippo, and a little girl that held purity and innocents, Rin. The two kids were crying while hanging onto the elder girl.  
  
"I really am sorry that I have to leave all of you but I belong in my own time," the elder girl told them. Her voice held sorrow as she held back more tears that wanted to fall.  
  
"Kagome don't you love me anymore," asked the kit.  
  
"Of course I do Shippo, but I can't stay in this time it's not where I belong." Kagome told him softly. Her voice held love and admiration for the kit. She was holding the little kit close to her in a loving embrace.  
  
"Rin is going to miss you," cried Rin as she clung to the girl. She was sobbing into the girls kneeling form.  
  
"I will miss you as well, Rin," she told the girl, while holding her in the other arm that was not embracing Shippo. "Sesshomaru, thank you for all you have done for me and all that you are doing for Shippo." Kagome said. She then released the kids and ran to embrace him in a brotherly hug. He gave her a rare smile as he returned the embrace.  
  
"I think it is time you returned to your own time." Sesshomaru told her after a few moments. He didn't want her to leave and he knew if she didn't go soon he might just make her stay. Kagome looked at them as tears slid down her face. Her tear gems hitting the edge of the well causing a clink noise to be heard. She gave them one last goodbye as she clutched the worthless jewel in her hand as she jumped into the darkness of the well. She was soon engulfed in a familiar blue light. She hid her demon appearance as she exited the well house.  
  
A week has passed since that day and now she is finishing her preparations for her trip to London. Her uncle from her mother's side lived there and her mother thought it would be good to stop by and see them since they were going to be there anyways. She had heard about her uncle, aunt, and cousin, and she wasn't excited to see be visiting them.  
  
"Kagome we need to be going dear," her mother yelled out to her.  
  
"Are we going to use Floo powder," asked Kagome as she came down the stairs dragging her trunk. Her mother smiled at her and went to help her carry the trunk to the fireplace.  
  
"Yes dear we are going to go to the Leaky Cauldron and from there we'll go to your uncles." Mrs. H told her daughter. They then proceeded to the fireplace and on there way to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
WITH THE YYH BOYS  
  
"So has the toddler got any useful information on this girl we have been looking for, for over a year now!" yelled a pissed off Yusuke. It wasn't that he didn't like this mission; he just liked to get it done with already. This was the longest mission that they have ever had.  
  
"He hasn't given us any more useful information on the girl," said the calm, collected one of the group, Kurama.  
  
"I wonder if she's pretty," out of nowhere asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Hn baka." Hiei stated. He was annoyed by the big oaf. He was always making stupid comments like that.  
  
"What was that shrimp," asked an angered Kuwabara. He hated being insulted all the time! At this time, Kurama decided to cut in to stop the fight before any damage was done.  
  
"Well we have to catch the train tomorrow so I suggest we go to Diagon Alley," suggested Kurama. They all agreed with his idea.  
  
WITH KAG AND HER MOM AT THE TIME OF THE BOYS DISCUSSION  
  
"Where are we now mom," asked Kagome. Her mother glanced at her quickly with a small smile.  
  
"Oh, we are at my brothers house," her mother said as she knocked on the door.  
  
"Coming," was heard from a feminine voice on the other side of the door. It was followed by a male yelling at someone named Harry to hide in his room. Kagome's mother didn't hear this but Kagome did due to her advanced hearing. The door opened to reveal a woman with short, black, curly hair, a man that was very large, and a boy that was also very large.  
  
"It's good to see you again. We have been expecting your arrival." Aunt Petunia said. They came in and Kagome was introduced to her cousin. They soon were all seated at the dinner table. Kagome then asked if she could use the bathroom and where it was.  
  
Her uncle stated in a strict tone, "It's the first door on the right just up the stairs but what ever you do don't go into the room on the left."  
  
Kagome thought; wonder why not?  
  
KAG POV  
  
Man, these people are so snobby. I walked to the bathroom and while casting a glance at the door to the left. I guess I'll take a peek in there on my way back. When I came back by, I approached the door cautiously. I could hear someone reading. I then opened the door a crack and peeked in and saw a boy sitting on a plain bed reading a Quidditch book. I then sneaked into the room.  
  
"Hello there," I said to him. He looked over at me a bit startled. I smiled at him.  
  
"Who are you," he asked me. He seemed a bit nervous. I bet it had to do with my uncle.  
  
"I'm Kagome Higurashi. Who are you and why are you up here while everyone else is eating downstairs?" I asked him. I was curious, my mother had told me about my uncle and his family and the fact that they were always worried about being normal. My mother's family had never told her Uncle about them being a well known wizarding family since he was a wizard that didn't have any magic, a squab. That was why they left the wizard world.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter and Uncle Vernon doesn't like people to see me," answered Harry. I could feel my anger rising at his words. How could anyone be so mean and just because he was a wizard!?  
  
"Well then I guess we're cousins then. I couldn't help but notice that you're a wizard." I told him. He looked at me shocked and I chuckled slightly. "Your book." He then understood.  
  
"Um," was all he could say.  
  
"Don't worry I'm one too. You're going to join my mother and me at Diagon Alley that is if you want." I said. I stated it more than asked but oh well. The look across his face... Ha. Ha. Ha. "Well get packing if you want to join us."  
  
He then quickly packed up his trunk. I smiled as he finished up. I then grabbed one end of the trunk and the two of us carried it down to the front door. When we put the trunk down, I grabbed Harry by the arm and then pulled him to the dining area. The look on Uncle Vernon's face was awesome. He was turning red with anger and looked like he was about to explode. So of course, I spoke up. I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I Hope You Like! 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own IY, YYH, or HP!

Thanks so much to all those that have reviewed! I'm glad you like. If you are reading my other fic, I will try to update by next weekend. I have a good excuse why things are going slow but it's a family matter so I won't tell. But anyway here is another short chappy!! Hope you like!

Chapter 3:

HARRY'S POV

I was shocked that this girl walked into my room and she even knew about Hogwarts. It was another shocker that she was my cousin, well sort of. I was glad when she said that I was going with her and her mother to Diagon Alley. That made it easier on me. When we got down stairs, she dragged me to Uncle Vernon. She had to be brave to do what she did next.

REG POV

"Uncle Vernon I can't believe you would lock up your own nephew like that! How dare you do that to my cousin! He is more than you'll ever be and you locked him up just because he is a wizard! You evil man!" Kagome yelled. Her mother was not happy about what she heard. Her own brother was indeed awful to do such a thing. Mrs. H got up and walked over to her daughter's side. As soon as she was away from the table, the food burst into flames. "Come on cousin you won't be returning here." That was when the three left that house.

Harry was shocked by the way Kagome handled there uncle. He himself would have loved to do that himself but it was against the wizard's law to use magic in front of a muggle. He then looked over at Kagome as her mother drove.

"Kagome you just broke the rule of not using magic in front of a muggle." Harry told her.

"I didn't break any rule. You see I am more than just a witch." Kagome said. Harry gave her a questioning gaze so she sighed then told him of the well and her journey and all that stuff.

They soon found themselves in Diagon Alley. They had just exited Gringotts bank when three boys with red hair, a girl with red hair, and a girl with brown frizzy hair came running towards them yelling for Harry. When they reached them Harry did, the introductions and they all went to get there supplies.

WITH THE YYH BOYS

The boys were walking around Diagon Alley when they spotted Harry and his friends plus another female. Yusuke and Kuwabara ran over to them in order to meet the new girl. Kurama and Hiei followed slowly behind them.

"Hey Harry who's the new girl," asked Yusuke. He was looking her up and down. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Oh this is my cousin Kagome. Kagome this is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shuichi, and Hiei." Harry introduced. Kuwabara then ran forward and clasped his hands over hers.

"I think I'm in love, will you be my girlfriend," he asked her. He had heart in his eyes. Kagome's eyebrow twitched as she looked at him. He soon found seven fists headed towards him, Harry, Ron, George, Fred, Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei's fists to be exact. To say the least Kuwabara was knocked out cold. Kagome laughed lightly at this. It reminded her of when Miroku would grope her.

"Kagome I think we should finish getting our supplies." Fred said as he and George grabbed one of her arms and led her away. They didn't want the other boys around her.

"It was nice to meet you." Kagome said as she looked over her shoulder. Her mind was screaming at her that two of them were demons. She wasn't afraid or anything it was more that she was curious about them.

Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama were glaring at the Weasley twins as they kept on dragging Kagome away. Ginny was giggling like a little school girl at her brothers.

"It seems the twins have taken a liken to your cousin there Harry." Ron chuckled. His twin brothers were always after the girls. It was funny to watch them though. They soon ran off to catch up to the three.

WITH KAGOME

They had just finished getting all there school supplies and were now looking for Kagome's mother. Then a boy with white hair and two big goons came up to them.

"Well if it isn't Potter," he sneered. He then looked at Kagome with a smirk. "Who might this beauty be?" His voice was now smooth.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome told him. She didn't like the way he talked to her cousin. "And who are you?"

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he told her. Kagome was trying no tot laugh at the way he said his name. It reminded her of the OLD Sesshomaru.

"Well Malfoy my cousin and I have to be going." Harry said. The way he said his name was as if it was venom. Kagome didn't mind leaving their presence. Draco and his goons were looking at her with...lust in there eyes...NASTY!

The next day Kagome and Harry were walking beside the train when the Weasleys' started yelling at them to wait up; so they did and then they split up to find there carts. Harry wanted to go with Ron and Hermione. Fred, George, and Ginny wanted to be with Kagome so they separated into two pairs. They soon found empty carts and took there seats for the long ride to Hogwarts.

HARRY'S CART

"So Harry I thought that the Dursleys were mean to you, but Kagome seems nice to me. I also thought that they hated witchcraft and wizardry." Hermione said.

"They are and do. Her mom is my Uncle Vernon's sister and I just met her the other day. She barged into my room and then did the coolest thing I have ever seen. First she told me I was leaving with her, then she told off our Uncle, and then she..." he didn't get to finish because Kagome walked into the cart.

"Then I set there food a blaze." Kagome finished for him. She was laughing lightly at the thought. "Harry if you tell them my secret than they and you can not tell anyone else. It isn't something I want a lot of people knowing right now." Kagome told him. He nodded in understanding. He then went on to tell them of Kagome's story as she left.

Kagome was walking back to her cart when Malfoy and his goons blocked her path.

"Please get out of my way." Kagome said politely as she could.

"No I think it would be better if you sit with us. You wouldn't want to get caught up with the wrong crowd now would you?" Draco stated. He was wearing a cocky smirk.

"I asked you to MOVE!" she yelled at him. She was mad and showing it.

She then started to push them out of her way when Crabbe and Goyle grabbed her by the arms. She narrowed her eyes at the three of them. She was about to do more when people started to come out of there carts to see what the commotion was. Fred and George started to push there way towards Kagome. She looked as if she was about to kill someone. When they got close, they were in shock as were the other spectators.

Kagome had used there own hold on her to her advantage as she flipped causing the boys to let go of her arm. She then slammed her elbows into there faces as they were bent down somewhat. This was all done in one swift move. To the people watching it went by so fast that if they blinked they would have missed it.

The spirit detectives were among those who had witnessed the scene. They were impressed that some human/witch could do such a move; shoot, they knew that even they couldn't do it.

"She can kick some serious butt," commented Yusuke in awe. He had to admit that girl was good.

"I bet she could beat you, Urameshi." Kuwabara stated. He then was knocked upside the head by the said person.

"Do you think she's who were looking for," asked Yusuke after he hit Kuwabara.

"We were told she has a pure soul so if she is the girl then she'll be sent to Gryffindor." Kurama told him.

"In other words we have to wait and investigate." Yusuke questioned. Kurama gave him a curt nod.

"I hope that hot girl is in my house," yelled the clueless Kuwabara.

"Hn only if she's a baka," commented Hiei.

"Watch it shrimp!"

"Please you two we shall be there shortly so if you would calm down," sighed Kurama. He was tired of being stuck with these three in a small compartment and them arguing.


	4. Chapter 4

Last Time:

"I hope that hot girl is in my house," yelled the clueless Kuwabara.

"Hn only if she's a baka," commented Hiei.

"Watch it shrimp!"

"Please you two we shall be there shortly so if you would calm down," sighed Kurama. He was tired of being stuck with these three in a small compartment and them arguing.

This Time:

The train hard arrived to Hogwarts after what felt to the passengers like hours. In truth, it had been over an hour. Kagome and the others all met up once they had exited the train.

Harry was the one to escort Kagome over to Hagrid who was getting ready to gather the first years. Harry was once again surprised by Kagome. He watched her run away from him and over to Hagrid. Hagrid picked Kagome up and embraced her.

"It's nice to see you again Hagrid." Kagome said as he put her down. This got people to start whispers about how she could possibly know Hagrid and what there relationship was.

"Kagome, how do you know Hagrid," asked Harry. He was very curious as to this.

"I met him a long time ago." Kagome told him. She winked at Hagrid who only smiled secretly to her.

"So ye finally com to Hogwarts," asked Hagrid, with a smile. Kagome smiled brightly at him and nodded her head.

"Yep. I am starting as a sixth year," she told him. He gave her a knowing look. Kagome then rode to Hogwarts with Hagrid and the first years. Kagome looked at the castle with memories of when she was younger. There were so few that she could remember but the ones she did were all great. This place was like her home at one point when her father was alive. A smile graced her face as she thought back to those times.

Kagome walked into the castle with the first years and Professor McGonagall told Kagome that she was to wait outside the door till her name was called. The first years then followed her into the Great Hall. Kagome waited about twenty minutes before her name was called.

"This year we are please to have another transfer student from Durmstrang. She is going to be coming to us as a sixth year. Her name is Kagome Higurashi." McGonagall announced. Kagome then came into the room and all eyes were on her. She was uncomfortable but she didn't show it. She laughed lightly in her head as she thought of Durmstrang, sure, she didn't really go there, but she had been there many times.

She walked over to the stool. There was an invisible wind, which seemed to circle her, as her hair was lightly whipped around it made her look eternal. She sat upon the stool as the hat was placed upon her head.

'I have been waiting years to be able to place you Miss Higurashi. I think I will place you in...'

"Slytherin," the hat called out. There were gasps heard from Gryffindor table and loud cheers from the Slytherin table. Kagome glanced over at her cousin to see him frowning at her, as were his friends. She shook her head as she looked away from him and walked towards the Slytherin table. She had a good idea why she was placed here and in time, he would too.

Kagome sat down in the only available seat, which happened to be beside Draco Malfoy. She felt a bit of guilt for not being with her cousin. It was obvious that her being in Slytherin was going to cause problems between the two of them as well as her friends. She lowered her head and drowned out all the noise that filled the Great Hall.

The Slytherin students were all now following Hiei into the dungeons. Kagome wasn't the least bit phased by this though. Her head was lowered as she recalled the look that crossed Harry's face when that hat placed her in Slytherin. It tore at her and she couldn't stop that nauseous feeling it gave her.

"Well it seems Potters cousin is better than we thought," taunted Malfoy. Kagome glared daggers at him. She really didn't like this boy. With all she had seen and been through, she really had to curse her luck.

"Malfoy I suggest you leave me alone unless you want your face to look like my shoe." Kagome warned. He only snickered at her. She was not in the mood for his adolescence.

"I'm warning you," she threatened. Her voice was like ice and rivaled that of Sesshomaru. She smirked in satisfaction as he shivered. It was more than just her voice that turned to ice.

"Is it just me or did it get really cold in here," asked Malfoy. Kagome was already on her way up to the girls dormitories so they never saw the color of her eyes change to that of an almost white color. She heard him and laughed out loud. Her laugh was melodic and held nothing but mirth. This caused a few to look her way in wonder.

"Test me and it can get so much colder," she whispered. That whisper was only heard by those that were close to Malfoy and Malfoy himself. He glared in the direction she had left.

"She'll learn never to cross Draco Malfoy again," he threatened. His eyes blazed with anger over the fact that she had used some kind of magic on him without his knowledge.

They were so wrapped up in there dispute that neither ever noticed the red eyes that watched and listened to them fight. He had heard her whispered words and was shocked for he could feel no magic being used. There was nothing it was almost as if she had never spoken and they had imagined it all. It was clear that she had to be one of the most powerful witch that ever lived or there was something more to her.


End file.
